oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fictious33/Reviewing all of OddTube!
Legal disclaimer: "Odd Squad", "OddTube", and all related assets, logos, and fictional characters are the legal property of PBS Kids and the show's creators. Welcome to this little mini-series of OddTube episode reviews! This post covers the OddTube series trailer up to the Pandas video. This includes some memes I made out of certain scenes. All timestamps are links to the referenced time in the YouTube video. Let's do this! SPOLIER ALERT: The following post contains spoilers of the reviewed episodes. If you have not seen OddTube yet and do not want spoilers, go watch it and then come back. Link to the YouTube playlist: OddTube YouTube playlist Note: Slight overhaul done on this post on 7/12/17. Now using Seals: ''- Seal of Garbage: The video was horrible, would not recommend; do not watch.'' ''- Seal of Approval: Good video, if you watch it you won't regret it.'' ''- Seal of Excellence:'' An excellent video, go watch it; I recommend it. Videos without seals are not good but not bad either. "ODD SQUAD | OddTube Premieres November 10th! | PBS KIDS"- Link Released November 4, 2016- Seal of Excellence Review: 9/10 (Updated from 8/10) For a web series trailer it's pretty good. It gives all the information about the series in a fun way, and it does not have the Worst Name Ever: Oddballs. And it doesn't have the annoying "OddTube starts now!" opening. "ODDTUBE | Welcome to OddTube | PBS KIDS"- Link ''' Released November 10, 2016- '''Seal of Approval Review: 7/10 (Updated from 8/10) For the pilot episode of OddTube it's a decent video, but it started 2 trends: Oddballs, the Worst Name Ever, and the annoying "OddTube starts now!" opening; though in this episode they delivered it in a fun way. Highlights: #00:00:49 - Incorrect, odd numbers can be divided into equal numbers, it just won't be a whole number. But this is for younger kids, so it's excusable. #00:02:14 - LOL #00:02:19 - Another LOL #00:02:27 - Birth of the Worst Name Ever: Oddballs Memes: "ODDTUBE | What's Inside My Desk? | PBS KIDS"- Link ''' Released November 17, 2016 Review: '''7/10 The annoying "OddTube starts now!" opening is delivered in a fun and creative way. In this episode Olympia tries to build up hype for what's inside her desk, even singing a song, only to reveal that all that's in her desk are standard paper, pens, and pencils. The song wasn't bad. Oh, and an agent was inside her desk. Also, most likely unimportant note, they could have put more detail into the papers. "ODDTUBE | Villains and a Puppy | PBS KIDS"- Link ''' Released November 24, 2016- '''Seal of Approval Review: 8/10 (Updated from 7/10) The video fails to deliver the annoying "OddTube starts now!" opening in a fun way, unlike the previous episodes. Overall the video is fairly entertaining. Update: lilwoodb has bought to my attention that there is an image of Otis hidden in the video, something I did not know when writing the original blog post. I am currently thinking about what it could mean. Highlights: #00:02:29 - "No one notices this." -CinemaSins (I'm pretty sure this is a quote from them.) "ODDTUBE | See It, Solve It | PBS KIDS" - Link ''' Released December 1, 2016- '''Seal of Garbage Review: 2/10 Olympia is very cringey in this one, and tries to force Otis into her video, despite him obviously not wanting to be in the video. The video's overall teachyness doesn't help either. I feel bad for all the fictional characters involved in this video, minus Olympia of course, including poor "Susan". Highlights: #00:01:55 - An "I'M OUTTA HERE!" by Otis Memes: ' "ODDTUBE | Pandas | PBS KIDS" - Link' Released December 1, 2017, though in the video Olympia mentions that the current day is December 8 Review: 7'/10' (Updated from 6/10) While much better than the previous epidode, this episode was slightly boring. It still has a teachy feel, but it's not nearly as bad as the previous video. Still has the annoying intro. Oddballs is still the Worst Name Ever. Memes: Thank you for reading, in the next installment I'll continue reviewing OddTube. For today, we wrap up with this interesting photo I found on Twitter: Category:Blog posts